Dear Fanfiction
by ThatFangirl9989
Summary: This is not to piss anyone off, just for amusement. I am going to update once or twice a day so I'm hoping I can do a lot of them.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Fanfiction,

What the hell?! Sherlock and I are just friends. How do you get "Madly in love with Sherlock" from "I'm not gay!". And another thing, there is a lot of vivid description of me having sex with different people, So just to clarify I am not in love with Sherlock, Mycroft, Lestrade, or MORIARTY!

Sincerely,

Very Pissed off Dr. John H. Watson


	2. Chapter 2

**WOW! I got so much positive feedback in the first hour of putting this on here I decided to add another chapter! so here you go! **

Dear Fanfiction,

Do you really hate me that much? I do have feelings. I am a person, you can't just discard me when Sherlock comes back or John comes out of the closet.

Sincerely,

Sarah


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are amazing! thank you SO much for all the reviews, story alerts and follows! Any ways... **

**** Dear Fanfiction,

MY LIPS ARE NOT TOO SMALL! I am human! I have feelings! And yes I really like Sherlock, but I am not just going to have him on a table. Geez, you guys are just weirdos.

Sincerely,

Molly Hooper


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fanfiction,

I am not in love with Mycroft! I have a wife! and kids! So stop putting me in those... situations, that your filthy minds come up with.

Sincerely,

DI. Lestrade


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks again for all of your continued support! Slight spoilers for Scandal in Belgravia **

**** Dear Fanfiction,

I actually like the idea of Sherlock and I together, after all he did save my life. I do enjoy some of your stories but, others are just terrible. But thank you anyway for trying.

Love,

Irene Adler


	6. Chapter 6

**I would like to sincerely thank everyone! **

Dear Fanfiction,

What are you talking about? A television show? In America? About Us? WHAT?

Sincerely,

Everyone


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god! I feel so bad for not updating! I do have and excuse for two of the days (I WENT TO SEE WICKED! and we stayed overnight) But the other day were just procrastination. And the fact I had relatives visiting, but I am not using that as an excuse! **

**ALSO! You can follow me on Twitter. My name is on my profile.**

****Dear Fanfiction,

I am CLEAN! What makes you think I am not?! Just because I have struggled with it in the past... But that gives you no right to use my life for your "stories" anyway I have better things to do... places to be...

Sincerely,

Harry Watson


	8. Chapter 8

**I felt so bad that i decided to update twice!**

****Dear Fanfiction,

I believe that some of you want me to say something, but quite frankly, I have nothing to say to you, I am speechless. Well maybe one thing, I AM NOT OBSESSED WITH UMBRELLAS, JUST PREPARED! THAT IS IT!

Sincerely,

Mycroft Holmes


	9. Chapter 9

**So I've decided that I am never going to update my stories on Wednesdays, Saturdays or Sundays.**

**Please Review!**

****Dear Fanfiction,

Really? Do you really think I am some sort of rainbow princess? I am a grown man, granted I am a psychopath, But that does not make it okay for me to be a glittery unicorn. And I am not gay just an FYI

Sincerely,

James Moriarty


	10. Chapter 10

**Well, this is the end. I am very aware that I missed some people, I wanted to do the people that were most "affected" by Fanfiction. This one is by far my favorite.**

**WARNING!**

**Sherlock, is, well Sherlock. If you easily take offense to things then you might not want to read.**

Dear Fanfiction,

Where do I even start? Your small brains could not comprehend that I am a SOCIOPATH. Not a psychopath, not autistic and most certainly not in love with JOHN! He is my flatmate, that is it. And another thing, I do not secretly enjoy spending time with Mycroft, he is my brother, and I am not fond of him. That is it, end of story. So get it through your funny little brains! I am not even going to dignify your behavior with the satisfaction of me signing my name.

**I would like to thank everyone for their continued support. This was very fun to write! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did!**


End file.
